Just Like Heaven
by AngelCure
Summary: A vida de uma bruxa que vive com Muggles, mas não consegue deixar de amar o bruxo mais importante em sua vida, Lucius Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

JUST LIKE HEAVEN

A tale by Angel Hepburn Connery Gallup Friedman Malfoy....

_Esta historinha eu escrevi como background para meu personagem no grupo das Amantes Alan Rickman... me diverti prá caramba escrevendo... mesmo que não faça muito sentido, eu adorei escrever! A cronologia talvez esteja meio doida, mas se até a JK se perdeu um pouco no tempo com HP, imagina, tadinha de mim... Os personagems MARK HARVEY e LEAH TAYLOR são grandes amigos meus, muggles ingleses, que me deram uma força tremenda enquanto morei no UK. Faço aqui uma homenagem a eles. Lucius Malfoy, claro é de JK Rowling... David Friedman é um personagem vivido por Alan Rickman em Judas Kiss... Kelly, Morgana e Igrayne são pessoas de verdade... assim como Sean Connery, ihihihih...._

_Vamos lá, chamei ela de Just Like Heaven porque é um sonho maravilhoso, e porque essa é a minha música preferida em toda a minha vida... um música do Cure é claro..._

Capítulo 1

**Lucius**

A família Connery era uma família antiga de magos puro-sangue originaria das Highlands da Escócia. Seu mais renomado membro, no entanto, se tornou famoso no mundo muggle, sem nunca ter revelado seus poderes. Sir Sean Connery foi ate agraciado com o titulo de cavalheiro da corte da Rainha Elisabeth II do Reino Unido sendo famoso e respeitado por seu talento como ator e por seu charme...

Quando sua filha mais nova, Angel, que havia nascido bruxa, foi selecionada para a casa Slytherin de Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, não houve surpresa alguma, afinal ate o tartan da família Connery era, apropriadamente, verde ( tartan a estampa xadrez dos kilts, próprio de cada clã das highlands escocesas).

Os anos que Angel passou em Hogwarts foram marcados por rumores do fortalecimento de forças das trevas, e previsões de que, em breve, um Dark Lord, que já estava recrutando adeptos para as suas forcas de ataque, se levantaria, e tentaria dominar o mundo-bruxo. O medo era constante, salvo pela casa Slytherin, onde nada se falava abertamente, mas todos sabiam que muitos de seus alunos e ex-alunos estariam envolvidos com tais forças.

Alem desses rumores, algo mais marcou os anos em Hogwarts para Angel... uma paixão incontrolável por alguém que, mais tarde, faria parte do circulo mais intimo das forças das trevas... alguém com sede de poder e caráter, no mínimo, duvidoso...

O notou pela primeira vez em seu terceiro ano de escola, durante uma partida de Quidditch, Slytherin x Ravenclaw. Estavam nos stands da torcida, e ele sentara-se no banco em sua frente. Ela ainda muito criança, não entendia bem o porque de sua atração por ele. Ele estava no sétimo ano, iria em breve deixar a escola e, com 18 anos, já tinha a aparência de um homem feito. E que aparência. Louro, olhos azuis frios e penetrantes... perfil aquilino, porte aristocrático. Vestia-se sempre à maneira clássica das famílias antigas de magos. Ela ficou fascinada com aquela presença e determinada a conseguir, ao menos, conversar com ele uma vez. Essa chance não veio enquanto o rapaz ainda estudava em Hogwarts, e a menina chorou muitas noites em vão, pensando naquela criatura que era a perfeição física.. sem desconfiar da essência que ele guardava em seu coração...

Dois anos mais tarde, durante o verão que ora era passado em Cornwall, ora nas Highlands escocesas, seu pai Sean ofereceu um baile no castelo de Edinburgh.

Uma das raras chances de ficar perto do pai, que agora andava por todo o muggle world, esquecendo um pouco da família. No entanto, Angel não ficou perto do pai durante o baile... seu maior sonho acabara de entrar pela porta principal, majestoso e perfeito como sempre. Chegou acompanhado dos pais, que vieram cumprimentar os anfitriões. Eles seriam finalmente apresentados. A família Malfoy parecia bastante importante, e com certeza mostrava isso em suas maneiras. Lucius era o seu nome... que Angel já não soubesse disso ha anos...

Milagres acontecem de vez em quando, principalmente quando se passa dois anos rezando a todos os druidas por um acontecimento especifico. Lucius sentou-se ao lado de Angel durante o jantar, e os dois dançaram juntos o baile inteiro. Dois dias depois, uma coruja trouxe um lindo convite para visitar Malfoy Manor, em Devon, e um relacionamento promissor começava, marcado pelo primeiro beijo da vida da menina, dado em uma caminhada sob o luar, nos jardins maravilhosos da casa da fazenda.

Durante o quinto, sexto e metade do sétimo ano de Angel em Hogwarts, esse relacionamento continuou promissor... Passavam todos os feriados e férias juntos e, a cada final de semana com permissão para ir a Hogsmeade, Lucius ia ate lá para encontra-la. Numa noite de verão em Malfoy Manor, quando fazia um ano em que haviam se falado pela primeira vez, Lucius seguiu Angel até o quarto de hospedes onde ela havia sido instalada pela família do garoto.

"Não vou deixar você sozinha essa noite... esse aniversário deve ser especial..."

E foi. Muito. Com um pouco de insegurança mas paixão de sobra, ambos conheceram pela primeira vez toda a intimidade possível entre um homem e uma mulher... Essa foi, com certeza, a única vez em que Angel veria seu Lucius demonstrar qualquer coisa que não fosse total auto confiança...

Apesar de toda a intimidade, ele era cheio de segredos, e seus planos para o futuro continuavam pouco claros, mesmo depois de dois anos e meio juntos. No sétimo ano de escola, as corujas começaram a vir com menos freqüência. As cartas ainda eram apaixonadas e o presentes caros e finíssimos. No entanto, já não vinham uma vez por semana, mas sim, uma vez por mês... Ate que, do nada, no verão do seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, chegando em casa para as ferias, Angel recebeu a noticia: Lucius Malfoy, o seu Lucius, estava noivo e iria se casar com Narcissa LeStrange... Nenhuma palavra, explicação, nada. Ele não havia terminado o namoro, não havia contado para ela os seus planos. Seu pai, Sean, estava ocupado demais sendo James Bond para os muggles, e não pode oferecer conforto para a filha. Sua mãe, Audrey, já deixara o plano dos vivos, suas irmãs estavam todas longe... Apenas os tios, o irmão de Sean e sua esposa, prestaram auxilio.

Querendo apenas morrer, ela jurou que não iria odiar o jovem Mr. Malfoy, em virtude de tudo de fantástico que haviam feito juntos em dois anos e meio... no entanto, quase sem querer, ela passou a desprezar tudo o que ele considerava mais importante...

Durante o sétimo ano na escola, ela estava cursando Muggle Studies (estudos de trouxas ?) e havia feito amizade com um rapazinho de Ravenclaw, filho de muggles mas um mago de talento extraordinário. Mark era seu nome e eles estudavam juntos sobre muggles, dos quais Angel sabia pouco mais que nada. Mark, no entanto, era filho de hippies dos arredores de London que, como os tios de Angel, tinham uma loja de livros raros e usados. Mark era fã de musica muggle e sempre mostrava para Angel tudo o que de melhor se fazia nesse campo. Após o verão em que Lucius a deixara, já de volta a Hogwarts ela decidiu que passaria a conviver mais com muggles, deixando de lado o clima de medo das forças das trevas que se avolumava. "Se o mundo bruxo for mesmo dominado por forças do mal – e tenho certeza de que Lucius está envolvido nisso – não quero fazer parte disso".

A formatura de Hogwarts foi maravilhosa e Sir Connery ofereceu mais um baile no castelo para comemorar. Os Malfoy, no entanto, não foram convidados. Angel queria seguir estudando, mas ainda não sabia o que e nem onde. Enquanto decidia, foi para London viver com os tios, Leonard e Tara, que tinham a loja Connery Books & Co. em Knockturn Alley. Seu trabalho era localizar e comprar livros raros por todo o país e continente Europeu. Seu melhor amigo Mark fazia a mesma coisa para a loja de seus pais, Keith e Angela.

Tanto Mark quanto Angel, e também Leah, uma outra grande amiga, mesmo sendo magos, viviam cada vez mais em contato com o mundo muggle. Um dia, Mark decidiu leva-las a um concerto de rock. Angel já se apaixonara pela musica de uma banda muggle, The Cure... como alguém podia produzir melodias tão maravilhosas? Era surpresa e, quando lá chegaram, em Wembley Arena, Angel e Leah descobriram que se tratava, realmente de um concerto do Cure... usando alguns feitiços, eles conseguiram ficar na primeira fila e não ser empurrados (já valia a pena ser bruxa só por isso!!).

Foi quando, pela primeira vez, Angel viu Simon Gallup. Leah era boa com as Ancient Runes (runas antigas?) e havia predito um novo amor na vida da amiga, que viria do meio das luzes... Isso fazia sentido... lá estava ele, envolto em luzes coloridas e com um sorriso enigmático. Suado e perfeito. Já era tarde demais, ela havia se apaixonado.


	2. Simon

Capítulo 2

Simon

Ao final de 3 horas de concerto – somente o Cure para tocar por tanto tempo! – os três bruxos seguiram para o backstage. Usando novamente um feitiço, conseguiram se infiltrar na sala de imprensa e – Oh! Que sonho! – na festa oferecida após o concerto. Mark e Leah cercaram os outros músicos e já estavam envoltos nas conversas mais absurdas. Simon, no entanto, não estava lá. Já quase chorando, Angel se preparava para ir embora, quando avistou seu novo amor entrando na sala, os cabelos molhados e uma roupa diferente daquela que usara no palco. Ele tomara banho e agora vestia uma camisa branca e calças jeans rasgadas. Um deus de perfeição. Ela estava parada, sozinha, no meio da sala, vestindo veludo negro da cabeça aos pés, e um decote ousado. Impossível não notá-la, e Simon não a ignorou. Pelo contrário, ele atravessou a sala e se aproximou, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos grudados nele.

"Olá... Você está bem?" sorrindo... " Eu a vi na primeira fila do concerto... Você cantou todas as canções... parece conhecer bem a nossa música."

"Você me viu?" disse ela espantada. "Bem, claro, eu conheço todas as canções do Cure. Sou grande fã."

"Então porque está parada no meio da sala, com cara de quem vai embora?", disse ele em meio a uma gostosa gargalhada. A voz dele era grave e ele tinha um sotaque do sul, lindo. Seus cabelos eram negros e longos... lindos. Ele ainda tinha restos do eyeliner – não havia lavado direito, ou se maquiara de novo? – o que fazia com que seu rosto ainda parecesse mais perfeito.

"Eu ia embora, porque não conseguia achar voc" disse Angel, sem pensar, e logo corou de vergonha. Simon olhou fixo em seus olhos "Bem, agora você me achou... e espero que não perca mais..." e, segurando sua mão, a levou de volta para a festa, onde conversaram até de manhã.

Ele pediu seu telefone, e ela teve que dar o numero de Mark, porque não havia telefone em sua casa. Como dizer a Simon que era só mandar uma coruja? Será que ele sabia do mundo dos magos?

Quando Simon telefonava, Mark tinha que aparatar na casa de Angel para chamá-la, e o dois aparatavam de volta na casa de Mark. Uma mão de obra. Alguns telefonemas depois, e o segundo milagre aconteceu na vida de Angel, esse também certamente devido às semanas de orações e pedidos a todos os druidas e agora também santos: eles estavam namorando. Angel estava desesperadamente apaixonada. Ele era tudo o que uma mulher poderia sonhar... engraçado, lindo, inteligente... maravilhoso na cama... suas carícias eram mais intensas que haviam sido as de Lucius... ou talvez ela havia sido muito jovem naquela época. Simon lia muito e conversava sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, porém, ainda não sabia de toda a verdade. Angel decidiu sair de Knockturn Alley e comprou um apartamento em Camden Town, o bairro alternativo de London, berço dos movimentos punk, pós-punk e indie. Finalmente, ela tinha um telefone.

O dia que Simon ficou sabendo da verdade sobre os magos foi marcado muito mais por sua indignação de que Robert (Smith o cantor do Cure) estava certo sobre algo que Simon não acreditara. Robert sempre falara na existência do universo dos magos, mas seu descrente amigo ria. E agora ele sabia que Robert tinha razão. The bugger. Ele parecia ter aceitado muito mais facilmente do que Angel imaginara. Talvez porque, em sua profissão, já havia visto de tudo na vida, e nada mais o espantava.

Já ha meio ano junto com Simon e sempre mais e mais apaixonada, um dia Angel desconfiou de algo. E suas suspeitas se confirmavam. Aos dezoito anos e meio, estava grávida. Por Merlin! Ela era tão jovem! E seus instintos diziam: eram dois bebês, duas meninas. Bruxas. Desesperada, procurou Simon e ele a confortou e prometeu estar sempre ao seu lado. E esteve. Durante toda a gravidez ele não saiu de seu lado... nem na hora do parto, tendo sido o primeiro a segurar as meninas, Morgana e Igraine, no colo.

Foram morar todos juntos na enorme casa de Simon em Thunbridge Wells, ao sul de Londres. Os quatro primeiros anos da vida das meninas foram lindos, vividos em paz no countryside. O Cure não tomava tanto o tempo de Simon nesses dias, sendo que havia rumores, de novo, da dissolução da banda. As meninas, aos poucos, mostravam seus poderes mágicos, o que assustava o pai terrivelmente. O avô Sean fazia constante pressão para leva-las embora para o castelo da família nas Highlands da Escócia, alegando que era perigoso manter bruxos entre muggles, já que os Death Eaters estavam vencendo a batalha, e as trevas dominavam o wizarding world. Angel, no entanto, ignorava as ameaças e, com as meninas já um pouco crescidas, voltou ao seu trabalho na lojas dos tios em Knockturn Alley.

Logo depois do quarto aniversário das gêmeas, Simon saiu em tour com o Cure pela América do Norte, Europa e Japão. Mais de meio ano longe. Já não telefonava e ela sentia-se terrivelmente infeliz. Ao menos uma boa notícia havia: a ameaça das trevas havia passado. Um garotinho, apenas um bebê - filho de James Potter, seu colega em Hogwarts! - havia derrotado Lord Voldemort, e já não se ouvia falar nele. A caçada aos Death Eaters remanescentes era intensa e contava com a cooperação de muggles, pois muitos destes haviam sido assassinados pelos seguidores das trevas.

Um dia, ainda durante a ausência de Simon, enquanto cuidava da loja para os tios que viajavam, dois policiais, um homem e uma mulher, entraram na loja. Os dois muggles. Apavorada, Angel se perguntava como eles haviam encontrado Knockturn Alley.

O homem falou, enquanto ambos mostravam credenciais da Scotland Yard: "Boa tarde. Não se assuste, somos agentes do governo Britânico, trabalhando em cooperação com o Ministério da Magia. Sou o Detetive David Friedman. Esta é a agente Emma Hawkins." O homem tinha sotaque norte americano.

Estendeu a mão para Angel. Ele era maravilhoso! Ela perdeu o fôlego ao ouvir aquela voz grave e aveludada. Muito alto, ele tinha olhos cor de mel e cabelos quase louros. Bem vestido e elegante, usava um terno claro e sapatos caros. Mostrava no entanto um certo descuido, já que não havia feito a barba. Mas para Angel aquilo apenas o fez parecer mais sexy.

Apertando a mão do policial e de sua parceira, que era muito antipática, diga-se de passagem, Angel não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade. "Boa tarde detetives. Em que posso ajudar? Desculpem perguntar, mas como vocês conseguiram entrar aqui?"

Detetive Friedman falou novamente: "Estamos em uma investigação sobre assassinatos ocorridos durante o reino do terror no mundo dos magos. Agente Hawkins e eu somos de um destacamento especial da Scotland Yard, e temos livre trânsito no seu mundo. Precisamos de sua ajuda. Estamos visitando todos os estabelecimentos em Knockturn Alley e Diagon Alley em busca de informações. Um importante empresário muggle foi assassinado, por meios sobrenaturais. A causa mortis nunca pode ser determinada por médicos, e as câmeras de segurança da casa dele mostraram isso."

Tirou algumas fotos do bolso e mostrou a Angel. A primeira foto de uma sala vazia. O horário aparecia no canto superior da foto. Dois segundos após, quatro figuras de capa e capuz sobre a cabeça andavam lado a lado. Ninguém era tão rápido. Eles haviam, certamente, aparatado. Nas fotos seguintes, as figuras apontavam varinhas em direção à porta aberta do escritório da vítima, um homem influente e poderoso no mundo político e empresarial. Os capuzes de dois deles caíram para trás, e via-se as máscaras brancas. Angel, no entanto, reconheceu um rosto muito bem, mesmo por trás da máscara. Lucius. Os longos cabelos louros eram inconfundíveis.

"Então", perguntou o detetive, "reconhece alguém?"

Angel pensou em como Lucius a deixara e em como nunca mais havia entrado em contato nos últimos cinco anos. Havia acompanhado pelo jornal o seu casamento com Narcissa e o nascimento do bebê, Draco. Será que o odiava? Definitivamente não. Lucius era vítima de sua família, da linhagem antiquíssima dos Malfoy, onde todos pensavam da mesma maneira. "Não faço a menor idéia, detetive. Nunca vi essas pessoas. Desculpe."

David Friedman olhou para a mulher com suspeita. Ela parecia nervosa. Se sentiu muito atraído por ela, e resolveu achar um jeito de voltar ali.

"Obrigado senhorita... erm (vendo a aliança) senhora...?"

"Gallup", falou rapidamente.

O detetive entregou um cartão de visitas. "Se lembrar de algo que possa nos ajudar, por favor, mande uma coruja a esse endereço, ou telefone... Voltarei aqui em uma semana, no caso de que tenha novas informações." A agente Hawkins o olhou de lado com cara de indignação e o seguiu para fora da loja.

Preocupada com Lucius, no final do dia foi atrás de Mark e Leah para pedir a opinião deles. Eles acharam errado ela não denunciar Lucius mas, por outro lado, as fotos foram vistas por todos os bruxos de Londres e alguém haveria de denuncia-lo. Ou não. Os Malfoy eram incrivelmente influentes e sua fortuna não parecia ter fim. Tudo bem, melhor esquecer o assunto. Mas ela não conseguia... não era em Lucius que pensava, mas nos olhos cor de avelã e na voz aveludada do detetive Friedman. Ele não usava aliança... sua intuição feminina dizia que ele havia se interessado por ela. Pensar nele fazia os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem...


	3. David

Capítulo 3

David

Uma semana depois, David voltou à loja. As meninas, Morgana e Igraine, brincavam com o gato Salem por entre os livros.

"Boa tarde, Sra. Gallup. Alguma novidade?"

Angel tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Não estava preparada para tal visita... se soubesse que ele vinha, teria colocado roupas mais sexy, um perfume mais refinado... não se sentia nada culpada, afinal, Simon já estava longe há tanto tempo sem se comunicar. Além do mais, a religião antiga, do culto à Mãe-terra, dizia que o amor é livre e a energia sexual não deve ser desperdiçada. Ela era adepta da religião antiga. Agora, mais que nunca.

"Boa tarde, Detetive. Infelizmente, continuo sem poder lhe ajudar."

"Que lindas meninas, são suas?"

"Sim... minhas meninas, Morgana e Igraine..."

Assim a conversa seguiu, com David passando a tarde inteira na loja com Angel, que serviu chá e mostrou livros raros e muito antigos. Ele brincou com as meninas, que o adoraram. A intuição de Angel dizia que, muito em breve, deixaria de viver com um muggle, para viver com outro...

Naquele final de semana, Simon voltava da tour. Chegou exausto e diferente. Angel percebeu a relutância de seu marido em continuar a conviver com pessoas que tinham poderes mágicos. Ele não falou nada, mas ela percebeu e decidiu partir. Simon chorou, insistiu para que ficasse, mas no fundo, sabia que assim era melhor. Um dia depois, mudou-se de volta para o antigo apartamento em Camden Town.

Mais duas semana se passaram, e o detetive Friedman voltou à loja.

"Boa tarde, Sra. Gallup."

"Boa tarde, detetive... mas agora pode me chamar Srta Connery." Mostrou a mão sem aliança.

"Oh, sinto muito. Espero que a senhora, erm, você, esteja bem..."

"Sim, estamos bem, as meninas e eu... foi melhor assim..."

No olhar de simpatia daquele homem, Angel viu seu futuro. Estava certa de que ele criaria suas filhas e lhes daria uma educação baseada em princípios tanto muggles quanto bruxos. Em um mês, David Friedman se mudava para o apartamento em Camden Town, juntamente com Angel e as gêmeas. O casamento, uma cerimônia discreta mas bonita, na religião pagã, foi realizado assim que a situação com Simon foi resolvida.

Quando a loja no térreo sob o apartamento em Camden foi desocupada, Angel teve uma idéia. Convidou dois amigos muggles, Clara e Carlos, como sócios, e abriram uma loja de CDs góticos e alternativos, que rapidamente se tornou um hit em Camden, sendo freqüentada por celebridades do mundo da música e do cinema. Quando Ozzy Osbourne um dia entrou na loja, Angel teve que se conter para não se ajoelhar e reverenciar o ídolo. Ozzy is God. Simon também vieram prestigiar... sem ressentimentos.

A idéia de abrir um café anexo à casa veio de Carlos. Kelly, a famosa chef, que se cansara de São Paulo e pretendia se estabelecer em Londres foi convidada para administrar o café. Foi um sucesso... clientes compravam CDs e livros e depois faziam um lanche acompanhado de um delicioso e autentico café, bem forte, coisa rara no Reino Unido.

Quase dois anos haviam se passado, e o casamento de Angel e David era sólido como uma rocha. Ao menos parecia. Simon visitava as meninas regularmente e as levava para sua casa sempre que não estava longe com a banda. David continuava incansável em seu trabalho. Ele era um norte americano, ex-agente do FBI, onde também trabalhara em cooperação com magos. Fora convidado pela Scotland Yard nesses tempos de trevas, por sua grande competência em lidar com magos. Da mesma forma a sua parceira, Agente Emma Hawkins. David havia sido casado com uma bruxa nos USA, e sempre quisera ter um filho mago. Seu filho, no entanto, nasceu sem poderes mágicos, para a tristeza do pai. Agora estabelecido no UK, ele não via seu filho com freqüência, mas ao menos duas vezes ao ano voltava ao USA e lá passava umas duas semanas.

Em um frio dia de dezembro, uma semana antes do Natal, Angel esperava o regresso do marido para o dia seguinte. Ele estava em uma de suas visitas ao filho, nos USA. Todos já haviam ido embora da loja, e Londres estava escura e envolta em névoa... Ao preparar-se para ir embora, Angel ouve um ruído alto, um "crack" vindo do outro lado da loja, onde fica o café. Esse ruído era muito familiar. Virou-se para ver quem havia aparatado. Quase desmaiou, de surpresa e de emoção. Em sua direção, se aproximava uma figura espetacular. Lucius. Pararam frente a frente. Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou. Sempre o gentleman, sempre o sedutor.

"Angel. Há quanto tempo. Você mudou bastante... está mais bonita, mais atraente."

Espetacular era uma boa palavra para definir a aparição. Seus cabelos louros agora estava longos, lisos até a metade das costas. Sua voz era quente e sensual. Os olhos continuavam os mais azuis que ela jamais vira, o rosto, uma perfeição clássica. Poderia ser uma estátua grega. Os traços eram duros e frios o suficiente para isso. Ele exalava auto confiança, um homem que podia tudo.

"Lucius..." baixando os olhos primeiro, e depois encarando-o com coragem. "Seu bastardo! Porque me deixou daquela maneira". Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Ele segurou seu queixo, olhando profundamente nos olhos da mulher: "As circunstâncias exigiram... você sabe muito bem disso...".

"O que você quer comigo, assim, do nada, após todos esses anos?"

"Matar a saudade..." com um sorriso sarcástico, traçando o contorno do rosto de Angel com os dedos... "Não... na verdade, eu estou aqui para lhe agradecer... por não ter me denunciado quando viu as fotos, ha dois anos atras..."

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?"

"Tenho muitos informantes... mas vamos continuar conversando aqui parados? Sei que você serve um excelente café..."

Foram até o café, onde Angel usou mágica para servi-los, já que estava nervosa demais para fazer um café à maneira muggle... além do mais, Lucius apreciaria mais o método mágico... Ela tremia e estava queimando por dentro... todas as lembranças de seu primeiro amor voltaram à sua mente... e ele estava, hoje em dia, ainda mais fantástico do que no passado...

"Você me poupou alguns milhões de galleons e muitas horas subornando pessoas... se tivesse me denunciado, eu não seria preso, mas estaria um pouco mais pobre... Somente tive medo de que você falasse, pois foi a única pessoa a quem eu não havia contatado e negociado. Não imaginava que você estaria aqui. Além do mais, você era uma das poucas pessoas que me reconheceria naquela foto. Sou grato a você por não me denunciar, mesmo tendo casado com o policial que investiga o caso..."

Angel percebeu as implicações de seu gesto somente agora. Ela estava ainda casada com David, que nunca havia achado os responsáveis pelo crime.

Conversaram um pouco como velhos amigos... Lucius falava de seu filho Draco com muito carinho, mas não com o mesmo tom sobre Narcissa. Quanto aos muggles ele, obviamente, ainda tinha sérias restrições "Que aconteceu com você, Angel... que decidiu se envolver com muggles... dois maridos do mundo muggle... sem magia alguma... Como pôde, uma bruxa de família antiga e puro sangue?"

"Você aconteceu, Lucius... a maneira como me deixou fez com que me sentisse desprezada no mundo mago. E não diga que não há magia em minha vida... Veja Simon, por exemplo... no palco, ele faz com que milhares de pessoas o adorem e entrem em transe com sua música. Isso é magia. De outro tipo, mas magia. O amor de David pelas minhas meninas, sem restrições, mesmo sem ser o pai... isso também é um tipo de magia..."

Lucius olhava com cara de desprezo. Ele estava vestido de maneira casual, camisa branca com babado, calças negras e justas... usava apenas uma capa por cima de tudo, dispensando o casaco, mas carregava uma bengala com uma cabeça de serpente em prata. Exalava um perfume exótico, amadeirado, que estava deixando Angel tonta... de desejo. Ela suava frio.

"Mas você deixou Simon..."

"Sim, não funcionou mais... mas isso também acontece entre magos... Me sinto segura com David. Ele é leal e ama minhas filhas. Tem sido um segundo pai para elas. É um marido excelente e eu o amo..."

"Tenho certeza disso... mas, diga-me, onde ele está agora? Sabe me dizer? Tem tanta certeza assim da lealdade do seu marido?"

"Lucius, o que você está pretendendo? Minar minha confiança em David? Me deixe em paz..."

Terminando seu café, ele pôs-se de pé.

"Como queira, má chérry... Guarde isso. É uma portkey para uma das propriedades da minha família. Se quiser conversar, ela vai funcionar no dia após boxing day, ao meio dia. Te levará ao meu encontro... estarei esperando... sei que você virá..." Entregou a Angel um anel de prata, em forma de duas serpentes entrelaçadas... Com um delicado beijo nos lábios ele se despediu e jogando a capa por cima dos ombros desapareceu em pleno ar.


	4. O Retorno

Capítulo 4

O Retorno

David retornou da América do Norte na véspera de Natal, trazendo uma mala cheia de presentes. Sempre era tão maravilhoso revê-lo. O dia de Natal foi lindo, apenas Angel, David e as meninas. Perfeito. No boxing day (dia 26) Simon levou as meninas para sua casa, e o casal teve um dia inteiro sozinhos. Angel amava quando isso acontecia, pois era muito raro. Ele estava atencioso e incrivelmente sedutor. Ver o corpo do marido sempre provocava arrepios nela, mesmo depois de dois anos. Quando David voltava de viagem, sempre aproveitavam o tempo juntos para explorar novos limites, muitas vezes com o uso da magia. Adoravam levitar juntos pelo ar, e fazer amor grudados ao teto... Isso tudo parecia muito perfeito...

No dia seguinte, David saiu cedo, alegando um caso a ser resolvido na Escócia. Voltaria em três ou quatro dias. Agente Hawkins também iria.

Dúvidas... o que Lucius havia insinuado? Hoje era o dia em que a portkey funcionaria... David viajara... Clara e Carlos tomariam conta da loja e as meninas ficariam com Simon até o final de semana... não tinha nada a perder...

Às onze horas da manhã começou a se preparar... um banho de extratos vegetais deixaria sua pele macia e perfumada... Seus cabelos poderia tratar com essências de frutas, para que tivessem um brilho especial... Escolheu com cuidado as roupas, um vestido justo, mostrando as curvas do corpo e um decote ousado, com uma capa de veludo púrpura. Não muito diferente do que vestia todos os dias na loja, que era considerada Gótica. Amava Londres por isso, podia se vestir como as bruxas mais tradicionais o fazem, e todos achariam normal.

Meio-dia. Colocou o anel, e pode sentir o familiar puxão no estômago e os pés saindo do chão. Poucos segundos depois, chegara em um lugar aberto, cercado de montanhas. Não, não era Malfoy Manor... aquelas montanhas... daquela cor única, só poderiam ser os Cullings... sim! Skye! Estava na Isle of Skye, uma pequena ilha no Noroeste da Escócia... uma das paisagens mais lindas do mundo... típico de Lucius... escolhia sempre lugares luxuriantes, bem como todo o resto... Estava na beira de um enorme loch, e podia ver a destilaria Talisker na distância. Subindo um pouco a beira da montanha, deparou-se com a enorme mansão, que só podia ser vista por magos, e se posicionava sobre a rocha em ângulos impossíveis. Construído com ajuda de magia antiga e artes das trevas.

Encontrando a porta principal bateu fracamente. Ouviu passos e a porta se abriu. Lá estava ele, ainda mais maravilhoso... Angel ainda não se acostumara com o homem de aparência esplêndida em que seu namorado de adolescência havia se transformado.

"Bem vinda de volta, minha cara". Beijando sua mão, Lucius a guiou para dentro da casa. "Sabia que voce viria..."

"Com as dúvidas que você, habilmente, plantou em minha mente, claro que eu viria..."

O frio das Highlands Escocesas era intenso; sentaram-se em confortávies poltronas em frente a uma das lareiras, que deixava o ambiente confortavel. Um copo de brandy, queijos finos e conversas amigáveis, e já se sentiam à vontade um com um outro, como se não houvessem se passado quase sete anos...

"Lucius, preciso saber porque me chamou aqui. O que quis dizer quando falou sobre David?"

"Chérry... entenda, não quero que sofra... mas acho que precisa ver uma coisa. Venha". A guiou pela mão até um outro cômodo. Havia uma pensive sobre a mesa.

"Há três semanas, alguns policiais muggles (fazia cara de nojo ao dizer essa palavra) estiveram no Ministério da Magia..." Colocava sua varinha na testa e transferia memórias para a pensive. "Gostaria que visse isso".

Angel se debruçou sobre a pensive e entrou nas memórias de Lucius. Se viu em uma rua lateral, pouco movimentada, em Londres. Duas pessoas saíam de um prédio abandonado – onde ficava o Ministério. Um casal. Falavam nos ouvidos um do outro e depois entraram em um carro. Lá dentro, Angel pode ver claramente seu marido David, beijando ternamente sua companheira de trabalho, Agente Hawkins.

Saiu da pensieve e teve que se apoiar em Lucius para não cair. Pediu algun tempo sozinha, e foi até a beira do lago para refletir. Ficou andando por algumas horas, até que sua raiva passou e começou a compreender a situação. Amava Dave e acreditava no amor dele por ela. Jamais um homem que não ama faria o que ele fez, ajudaria alguém tanto quanto ele a ajudara. Principalmente com as gêmeas. Encontraria uma maneira de resolver a situação sem maiores sofrimentos. Tudo tinha um jeito. Sim, ela confiava na Deusa e tudo haveria de ter um jeito.

De volta à mansão, encontrou Lucius estendido sobre o sofá, com o rosto enterrado em um livro. Vestia agora apenas uma longa túnica de seda verde. Angel parou no meio da sala, admirando-o longamente. Quando notou sua presença, Lucius se aproximou, abraçando-a.

"Não pretendia magoá-la, apenas achei que deveria saber..."

"Será que devo lhe agradecer ou devo odiá-lo?"

"...sua decisão..."

Angel pode sentir os fortes braços dele envolvendo seu corpo, as mãos segurando-lhe a cintura com firmeza, os lábios acariciando-lho o pescoço... Não podendo resistir, se entregou às carícias de seu antigo amor, não deixando sua companhia até a manha seguinte...

De volta a Londres, a vida seguia normalmente. Ainda sem coragem de conversar com Dave sobre o assunto, Angel agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não esperava que Lucius voltasse a procurá-la, pois pensou que ele havia usado o que viu apenas para tê-la com ele por uma noite.

No entanto, algumas semanas depois do feriado de Boxing Day, quando Dave viajara mais uma vez, uma coruja trouxe um convite para outro encontro com Lucius. De novo na Escócia. Ele sabia o quanto ela amava Skye...

Lucius era a sedução em pessoa, e não havia maneira de resistir aos seus encantos e carinhos. Seu corpo era o de um deus, e suas habilidades como amante podiam enlouquecer uma mulher completamente... Angel, mais uma vez se entregou a ele, sem restrições. Sem limites...

No meio da madrugada, estavam abraçados, entrelaçados um no outro, deitados na enorme cama, exaustos e suados... Angel lamentou quebrar a magia, mas não aguentava mais e precisava falar:

"Há anos atrás, quando você me deixou sem avisar, passei muito tempo tentando entender porque... Acreditei, claro, que tivesse deixado de me amar, mas isso não explicaria seu sumiço sem uma explicação. Também não acreditei que sua família houvesse pressionado para que casasse com uma LeStrange, pois fortuna, tradição e pureza de sangue são atributos tanto de minha linhagem quanto da linhagem de Narcissa. Deveria haver algo mais... quando vi pelo Daily Prophet uma foto de seu filho Draco com um ano de idade, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Jurei jamais perguntar isso a você, mas agora realmente quero saber... Narcissa é loura, olhos azuis, exatamente como você. Seu filho nasceu assim também, uma cópia fiel de Mr. Malfoy Sênior... Você não aguentaria, Lucius, ter um filho que não fosse idêntico a você..."

Ele a fitava intensamente mas, ao ouvir as últimas palavras, baixou os olhos, ficando em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que falou: "Você parece ter desvendado minha personalidade melhor que eu mesmo. Tem razão... não fui forçado a me casar, tampouco havia esquecido você... E agora a quero de volta... vou recuperar o que perdi... você será minha novamente, não somente hoje, mas sempre..."

Essas palavras soaram como um presságio, e Angel sabia que, daquela madrugada em diante, Lucius Malfoy seria uma parte importante de sua vida novamente. Para sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, antes de irem embora, Mr. Malfoy entregou a Angel uma pequena caixa de veludo. "Aceite isso por favor... pelo seu aniversário, pelo Natal.... e por nosso reencontro..."

Chegando em casa, Angel abriu a caixa para encontrar um lindo colar... uma jóia cara, ao estilo de Lucius... Ele tinha uma estranha satisfação em dar presentes caros... imaginava o quanto deveria gastar em presentes para seu filho Draco, quando, na verdade, um pouco de carinho faria a criança muito mais feliz. Esse colar, entretanto, parecia mais uma marca de propriedade... queria que todos soubessem que ela era sua novamente... o colar continha o brasão da família Malfoy, reconhecível a qualquer um que tivesse contato com o mundo dos magos.

No dia que Dave retornou da aviagem, Angel havia tomado uma decisão. Sabia que Lucius a procuraria em breve e que iria ao seu encontro; sabia que David continuava a ver Emma Hawkins. Precisavam conversar e chegar a um acordo. Deixou o colar que ganhara de Lucius sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Na hora de dormir, Dave, como previsto, comentou: "Lindo colar... foi um presente?" Examinando mais de perto: "Ah, reconheço esse símbolo... família Malfoy...Me lembra Lucius..." Cara de desconfiado. "Um homem importante no ministério da magia... também seu primeiro namorado, certo?"

Sem mais demoras, com o coração apertado e chorando, Angel sentou-se ao lado de seu marido na cama, e contou tudo sobre seus dois encontros com Lucius e sobre o que viu na pensieve.

Não restava nada a Dave a não ser admitir seu longo romance com Agente Hawkins, mas ao mesmo tempo jurava seu amor eterno por sua esposa e enteadas...

Isso tudo talvez fosse demais para aguentarem... mas foi exatamente no amor que sentiam um pelo outro que se consolaram, encontraram forças e aceitaram a situação. Uma situação pouco comum, mesmo no mundo dos magos... No entanto, os que seguiam os ensinamentos da Deusa e nela confiavam, percebiam que as Leis da Natureza eram mais fortes que a Leis dos Homens, e segui-las era apenas o curso natural dos eventos...


End file.
